


A Powerful Rat Named Charles Entertainment Cheese

by shutupimshakira (Sniperdoodle)



Series: Byleth Joins Smash House [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: F/F, crossover fun, involving pikachu, tom and jerry level shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24896443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sniperdoodle/pseuds/shutupimshakira
Summary: Edelgard’s not quite paying attention, she’s looking forward to her quiet evening. She snaps back to reality when she spots something odd, causing her to freeze in place.Down the hallway, a small, yellow, creature is investigating an antique vase. Its body is fuzzy and squashed, but it nimbly hops down from the pedestal without breaking the vase. On its chubby cheeks are red dots, and two long, oblong ears flop as it moves. Its tail is jagged, bent so it looks like a lightning bolt.This creature is obviously unnatural, a monster of some kind. However, Edelgard doesn’t register this. Alarms are going off in her brain, and her only thought is ‘RAT’.“H-Hubert,” Edelgard stammers. She steps behind her retainer and points to the yellow rat slowly trotting up the hallways. “Is that a r-rat?”Hubert blinks, “If it is, it’s the largest and yellowest rat I’ve ever seen.”Edelgard slaps his arm, “That doesn’t help!”“Then what shall I do?” Hubert asks.She narrows her eyes, glaring at the yellow rat, “Exterminate it.”Hubert sighs, “It’s on sight, your Majesty.”
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Byleth Joins Smash House [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782202
Comments: 17
Kudos: 123





	1. Rats. We're Rats. We're the Rats.

**Author's Note:**

> I . . . don't have much to say? If you want context for this series, read the first entry, and then read the second one because that's also a good one. Otherwise, enjoy!

They settled into a routine of sorts. 

On tournament days, Edelgard and Byleth would laze in bed until Byleth had to go. Edelgard would then get to work for the day. Byleth would return, take a nap, and by the time she was done, Edelgard had finished her work for the day. Then, they could spend the rest of the evening together. 

It’s this peaceful evening that Edelgard is looking forward to. Hubert is accompanying her to her quarters, finalizing her schedule for the next day.

“And then Ferdinand wishes to meet with you to talk about his public schooling initiative,” Hubert concludes. “Is that acceptable, Your Majesty?”

“It is,” Edelgard says. She’s not quite paying attention, she’s looking forward to her quiet evening. She snaps back to reality when she spots something odd, causing her to freeze in place. 

Down the hallway, a small, yellow, creature is investigating an antique vase. Its body is fuzzy and squashed, but it nimbly hops down from the pedestal without breaking the vase. On its chubby cheeks are red dots, and two long, oblong ears flop as it moves. Its tail is jagged, bent so it looks like a lightning bolt. 

This creature is obviously unnatural, a monster of some kind. However, Edelgard doesn’t register this. Alarms are going off in her brain, and her only thought is ‘RAT’.

“H-Hubert,” Edelgard stammers. She steps behind her retainer and points to the yellow rat slowly trotting up the hallways. “Is that a r-rat?”

Hubert blinks, “If it is, it’s the largest and yellowest rat I’ve ever seen.”

Edelgard slaps his arm, “That doesn’t help!”

“Then what shall I do?” Hubert asks. 

She narrows her eyes, glaring at the yellow rat, “Exterminate it.”

Hubert sighs, “It’s on sight, your Majesty.”

He stalks forward, treading quietly. He prepares a spell, the black magic of Miasma coalesces in his palm, ready to strike. The rodent doesn’t notice him until the last moment. 

Both are frozen, staring at each other. Hubert begins to cast, but before he can finish, the rat jumps at him with lightning speeds. A yellow blur headbutts Hubert in the chest and slams him into the wall. The force causes the painting above him to fall, knocking him in the head. The rat scampers down the hallway and bristles, waiting for another attack. 

Edelgard doesn’t know if she should laugh or be terrified. She glances at the rat, and settles on being terrified. 

Hubert stands up straight, catching his breath after the rat knocked it out of him. He grunts, “Thank-you for the help, Lady Edelgard.”

“I’m not touching a rat!” Edelgard exclaims. She jumps, spooked by the doors to her quarters creaking open. She got so distracted by the rat she didn’t even realize that they had made it to their destination. 

It’s just Byleth, looking groggy and her hair is a mess. The commotion must’ve woken her up from her nap. Byleth mumbles, “Wha’s goin’ on?”

Edelgard gestures to the angry, yellow rodent down the hall, “Strange rat.”

Byleth gazes down the hall, “That’s Pikachu.”

“You know what it is?” Edelgard exclaims. 

“Yeah,” Byleth nods, slowly waking up. “It’s a part of the Tournament. Hubert, are you okay?”

Hubert glares at her, a bruise forming where the painting hit him on his forehead, “I’m peachy, Professor.”

Byleth raises an eyebrow, but Edelgard continues, “So is this ‘Pikachu’ a rat?” 

Her face skews, “I think it’s a mouse.”

Edelgard frowns, “That’s not any better!”

“Why is it here?” Hubert asks. 

“It may have followed me home,” Byleth guesses with a shrug. “Usually the Pokémon just come and go with Red. Maybe he snuck out.”

Edelgard doesn’t really know what a Pokémon is, she just wants it gone. She grips Byleth’s arm, “My light, you _have_ to get rid of this rat.”

Byleth nods. She bravely walks forward, ready to face off with this disgusting rat. She slowly approaches Pikachu, arms outstretched. Pikachu calms down, sitting back on its feet and tilting its head. 

“Come here, Pikachu,” Byleth calmly says. “You have to go home.”

“Pika?” the mouse chirps. 

She’s close enough to grab (and preferably strangle) the rat. However, Pikachu is not having it. 

“Pika-CHUU!”

A burst of lightning discharges from the rat, electrocuting Byleth. It runs off, leaving Byleth standing still and burnt to a crisp. 

“WHAT was that!?” Edelgard runs up to Byleth. “Are you okay?”

“I forgot to mention that it’s electric,” Byleth coughs. 

“An electric rat,” Hubert sighs. “That is just wonderful.”

Byleth dusts herself off, “Which way did it go?”

“Into that room,” Hubert points to an open door. 

Taking the initiative, Byleth runs over. Before she can cross the threshold, the door slams shut and she crashes into it. Clutching her nose, she stumbles back and shouts, “SON OF A BASS!” 

She recovers quickly, grabbing the doorknob and shaking it. The door won’t budge. She sighs, “He’s locked the door.”

“How?” Hubert questions. “It doesn’t have _thumbs_.”

“Why does this rat hate us?” Edelgard asks instead. 

“Maybe because you keep on calling it a rat,” Hubert points out. 

“But it is!”

“It’s a mouse,” Byleth corrects. “We need to get the door open.”

“Do we have a key to it?” Edelgard asks. 

“I was just gonna kick it down.”

“Oh. Okay. Do that.”

Byleth rears back and kicks the door down. It flies open before bounces back, slamming into her face again. However, that doesn’t stop her from marching into the room. Hubert follows her while Edelgard waits at the door. 

The room is one of the many bedrooms in the palace, so it’s fairly standard. There’s a bed, dresser, desk, vanity and chair by the fireplace. The yellow rat is nowhere to be seen. Then . . . 

“Pika-pika!”

_CRASH!_

“OW!”

A vase has been thrown from the top of the dresser, knocked aside towards Hubert. It hits him in the head before it shatters against the ground. Edelgard sees a yellow blur jump from the dresser, onto the vanity, and into the bathroom. 

Byleth saw it too. She ignores Hubert’s pain to approach the bathroom. She pauses at the door, waiting for it slam again, but when nothing happens, she slowly enters. 

Edelgard carefully steps into the room to help Hubert off of the floor, “Are you alright?”

“No,” Hubert huffs. “That’s the second time I’ve been hit on the head in an hour.”

“Go to the infirmary to make sure you don’t have a concussion,” Edelgard insists. 

“And what about the rat situation?”

“Byleth has it handled.”

_SPLASH!_

Pikachu bolts out of the bathroom, brushing past Edelgard. She jumps up and Hubert manages to catch her (despite probably having a concussion). The rat runs out into the hallway as Byleth bursts from the bathroom, completely drenched. She skids on the floors as she tries to pursue, but slips on a puddle and falls on her ass. 

“Yes, she does seem to have it handled,” Hubert comments. 

“He dumped a bucket of water on me,” Byleth says as she gets up. “Where did he even get a bucket of water?”

“Seeing that our master tactician is currently being outsmarted by a rat,” Hubert says. “May I suggest that we call for some outside help?” 

“Like who?” Edelgard questions. 

“I could ask Red for help,” Byleth suggests. “He is a Pokémon trainer after all.”

“Please do,” Edelgard says. “I want that rat out of the palace.”

Byleth nods and she steps out of the room to make a call. Edelgard turns to Hubert, “It’s off to the infirmary with you.”

“I won’t argue with that, Lady Edelgard,” Hubert sighs. “Stay safe.”

“I will.”

Red, the Pokémon Trainer, arrives shortly after. He is a short man with black hair and an intense gaze. Byleth warned that he also wasn’t a talker. Thankfully, he’s not alone. Another man, the same age, with orange spikey hair and a blue shirt he accompanied him. He smirks as he steps through, “Huh. Swanky place you got here.”

“Who are you?” Byleth asks. 

“Name’s Blue,” Red’s companion reveals. “I came along because well, it’s not like I had anything better to do. I doubt Red told you about me, but I’m his rival.”

Red nudges Blue in the ribs.

“I’m also his boyfriend,” Blue smirks. “So, where’s Pikachu?”

“We’ve managed to trap him in this wing of the palace,” Edelgard explains. “But he’s given us trouble despite it. He gave my retainer Hubert a concussion and has electrocuted Byleth. I’d like him gone.”

Red nods, but Blue rubs the back of his head, “Usually, Pikachu isn’t that bad. I doubt you’d be trying to catch him, considering that Pokémon don’t exist in this world, so I don’t know what could be pissing him off.”

“El keeps on calling him a rat,” Byleth points out. 

“That’ll do it.” 

Edelgard huffs, “He’s some type of rodent, isn’t he?”

“He’s an electric type Pokémon.”

“I don’t know what that means.”

“El just wants him gone because she’s afraid of rats,” Byleth unhelpfully adds. 

She slaps Byleth’s shoulder, “They don’t need to know that!”

Red doesn’t seem to care, and before Blue can say anything, he pulls two red and white balls out of his bag and gives one to Byleth and Edelgard. Blue explains, “Those are Pokéballs. If it comes down to it, we’ll need to catch him.”

Edelgard examines the ball, and there seems to be a button on it, “How is this going to help us?”

“Pokémon go into Pokéballs,” Blue tries to explain. She stares at him, “Just throw it at him. Red and I will try to weaken him with our Pokémon. Shouldn’t be too hard, we’ve both been Champions and it’s just a Pikachu.”

“Okay,” Edelgard agrees, though at this point she doesn’t really understand what’s going on. She just wants that rat gone. 

With that, Blue and Red both pull out another Pokéball and throw it out. While Red remains silent, Blue adds, “Alakazam, I choose you!”

A strange, gold-and-brown humanoid stands in front of Blue, but it has a foxlike face. A long mustache stretches down from its muzzle. It’s three-fingered hands are holding spoons for whatever reason, and it muses, “Ala-kazam”

An orange dragon appears from Red’s ball, fiery tail lashing out behind it. It’s nowhere near as big or as frightening as Rhea, but Edelgard doesn’t have a lot of good memories of dragons. The dragon hisses, “CHAR-I-ZARD!”

“Is that a dragon?” Edelgard asks. 

Red stares at her blankly, while Blue adds, “No, it’s a fire/flying type.”

“What?”

“Shush!” Byleth interrupts. “I think I hear him.” 

The four of them share a look before nodding in sync. They begin to slowly walk forward and check each room. Byleth heads into one, Red and his Charizard go into the next, and Blue and Alakazam take the final room in the hallway. Edelgard decides to stay in the hallway, just in case (not because she wants to avoid the yellow rat at all cost).

She grips the Pokéballs, wishing she has her axe. Her royal armor doesn’t feel complete without it, leaving her vulnerable. She stays still, so she can hear for any commotion from the rooms. Byleth and Red are investigating. 

“Pika-pi.”

Edelgard freezes. She slowly turns around and behind her is the yellow rat in question. 

Pikachu is sitting on its hind legs; his cheeks are raised like he’s smiling. He must think this is funny. As Edelgard begins to tremble, Pikachu tilts its head and squeaks, “Pika?” 

Any calls for help die on her lips as her throat goes dry. Pikachu begins to trot towards her until he’s right at her feet. He rubs his face into her shins as he chirps, “Pika-pika!”

Though Edelgard is frozen in fear, she can (begrudgingly) admit that this strange, pudgy, yellow rat is kind of . . . cute. The thought greatly disturbs her. 

“El?” Byleth asks, looking around as she leaves the room. She spots Pikachu, and all Edelgard can do is mouth ‘help’.

Byleth jumps into action. She rushes forward, intersecting herself between Edelgard and Pikachu as the rat jumps back in surprise. Without wasting time, she chucks the Pokéball at Pikachu’s head. 

When it hits, the Pokéball cracks open and Pikachu disappears inside with a flash of light. Edelgard doesn’t know how that works, but the ball wobbles back and forth, the button flashing three times. Then in a burst of light, the ball breaks open and disappears. Standing in its place is Pikachu and he looks pissed. 

“Uh-oh,” Byleth says. 

“Pika-CHUUU!”

Pikachu spins around and hurls a ball of lightning at Byleth. Instead of dodging it, she pushes Edelgard out of the way and bears the brunt of the damage. 

All of the commotion draws Red out, who points Charizard in the direction of the angry rat. Wordlessly, Red commands Charizard to jettison a blaze of fire from its maw. Pikachu dodges this by hopping up onto a side table. It launches off from there and kicks Charizard in the face. It lands in front of the large dragon, seemingly unintimidated, with its yellow fur rising, bristling with energy.

With a mouthful of flame, Charizard tries to bite down on Pikachu, taking another wordless direction from Red, but the rat is too fast. It slips out of Charizard’s jaw and retreats. At a safe distance it discharges another burst of energy, frying the fire lizard. 

“Hey!” Blue runs out of one of the rooms, Alakazam lumbering after him. “Don’t leave me out of the fun! Alakazam, use Psychic!”

Alakazam waves its hands, and pink energy spirals out of its head. Pikachu runs behind Charizard at the last moment, hitting the orange dragon with the attack instead. Charizard recoils back, Pikachu weaving between its legs to prepare for the next round. Red throws his arms out and gives Blue an incredulous look, while the other trainer just sheepishly shrugs.

Byleth has recovered by now, though Edelgard isn’t sure how much of the battle she caught. She looks between Pikachu and the Pokéball Edelgard clutches to her chest, “El, when I distract Pikachu and one of the other Pokémon land a hit, throw the Pokéball.”

Despite still being terrified, she nods. 

Byleth runs forward, off to Pikachu’s side. She taunts, “Come here, you rat.”

Pikachu begins to charge, at the same time Red throws out another silent command. Charizard breathes a line of an unknown, purple energy, hitting Pikachu right in its little, fuzzy body. It flies back, hitting one of the walls. 

“El, throw it now!” Byleth commands. 

Edelgard throws the Pokéball. She’s not used to throwing something so light, used to the heft of one of her hand axes. However, she hits her mark. Pikachu disappears inside the ball a second time. Everyone waits, watching the ball shake back and forth three times before remaining still. 

“Is it . . .” Edelgard speaks first. “Is it dead?”

“No,” Blue says as Byleth retrieves the Pokéball. “Congratulations, you caught a Pikachu.”

“O-oh.”

Byleth tries to hand the Pokéball to Red, but he shakes his head and waves her off. He points to Edelgard as Blue explains, “She caught it. It’s her Pokémon.”

“What?” Byleth and Edelgard exclaim at the same time, though Byleth is just confused while Edelgard is appalled. 

“A Pokémon only listens to the trainer that caught it,” Blue insists. “And you caught it.”

Byleth hands the ball to Edelgard, but she tries to push it back onto the two Pokémon trainers, “You just can’t . . . take it?”

“No.”

“I don’t want a pet rat!” Edelgard argues. 

“Pikachu is the mouse Pokémon,” Blue says. “Red, show them your Raticate. Now _that’s_ a rat Pokémon.”

Red pulls out another Pokéball and tosses it. A two-and-a-half-foot rat appears, gnashing its blunt teeth while a hairless tail lashes out behind it. 

“Eep!” Edelgard jumps into Byleth’s arms. “Please . . . put it away. 

Red nods, and the brown rat disappears back into the ball. 

Edelgard looks at the Pokéball in her hands. It feels different, it’s now warmer and heavier. She sighs, “I . . . suppose that is a bit better. Thank-you two for your help.”

Red nods while Blue grins, “No problem! Though, I’m ready to go home. Smell ya later!”

The Pokémon trainers and their Pokémon disappear through a portal, leaving Edelgard and Byleth in the ruined hallway. 

“‘Smell ya later’?” Byleth echoes. “What does that mean?”

“I . . . don’t know,” Edelgard admits. 

Byleth looks around and sighs, “That was an eventful evening.”

“Yes, it was,” Edelgard says, still looking at the Pokéball. “And By?”

“Yes?”

“You can put me down now.”

“Oh, okay.”

* * *

“So, the electric rat is now yours?” Hubert questions the next day, glaring at the Pokéball Edelgard set on her desk. 

She brought it with her because she really doesn’t know what else to do with it. There is a living, breathing creature living inside there (even if said creature is a rodent). She felt bad leaving it in her room. 

“Pikachu is an electric mouse, Hubert,” Edelgard corrects, trying to focus on her paperwork.”

“I thought that wasn’t any better,” Hubert says. 

“It is now,” Edelgard insists. She finally looks at Hubert, studying the bandages wrapped around his head, “Aren’t you supposed to be on bed rest?”

Hubert refuses to look her in the eye and shuffles awkwardly on his feet. 

“Go back to bed, Hubert,” Edelgard says. “That’s an order. You’re not allowed back until the healer clears you. And if you try to work, I'll get Ferdinand to babysit you. Are we clear?”

Hubert pales when she mentions Ferdinand. He grumbles, “Yes, Your Majesty. I’ll be going now.”

“Get some rest, Hubert.”

He bows as he leaves and Edelgard is alone. 

Well, not quite.

She manages to work on paperwork for another ten minutes before the Pokéball on her desk shakes once. She pauses and watches as it shakes again. In a whisper, she asks, “Would you like to come out?” 

On cue, the ball shakes again.

Edelgard picks the ball up, and tries to mimic Red’s actions. She presses the button and tosses the ball up in the air. When it comes back down, Pikachu is out and lands on her desk. 

“Pika-pi!” Pikachu declares. He looks around at his surroundings before staring at Edelgard with wide eyes. 

She freezes up on instinct. Pikachu is the farthest thing from a rat. It’s not disgusting, and he actually looks cute. 

Pikachu cocks his head to the side, looking at her with curiosity. 

She takes a deep breath. She manages to raise her hand willing it to move towards Pikachu. She’s defeated dragons. She fought a war. She should be able to touch a ra-a mouse. A . . . Pikachu.

She rests her hand on the crown of Pikachu’s head and he instantly nuzzles into it. Even though the glove, she can feel how soft his fur is. Edelgard can’t help but smile. 

“I’m sorry I had my initial misgivings about you, Pikachu,” Edelgard says. “I think we’re going to be good friends.”

“Pika-pika!”

* * *

Next week, Incineroar followed Byleth home. There was a considerable amount of property damage and Hubert got another concussion. Thankfully, Caspar was visiting and wrestled the large cat back into his own dimension and Edelgard did not have to add another Pokémon to her team. Pikachu is enough for now.


	2. A Little Update on the Rat Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's what it says on the tin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So . . . Charles Entertainment Cheese is a powerful rat no more . . . Chuck E. Cheese has gone bankrupt. That has nothing to do with this story. This is a shorter chapter, but enjoy!

It must look strange, the Emperor of Adrestria being followed about by a yellow fuzz ball. 

Edelgard has been enjoying Pikachu’s company. He hasn’t electrocuted anyone since the initial incident, but usually to be safe, Edelgard puts him back in his Pokéball when they’re around a lot of people. Otherwise, he's out and about, scurrying at her heel or sitting in her lap. 

Byleth has grown on Pikachu, as she’ll play fetch with him occasionally. He’s still wary of Hubert, but that’s probably because Hubert doesn’t like him back. 

“Pika-pika-pi, pika-pi, pika!” Pikachu babbles as he runs by her side. 

“My, you’re talkative today, I wish I could understand what you were saying,” Edelgard giggles. She taps her chin, “You know, I’ve been thinking, you need a proper name.”

Pikachu pauses, head tilting, “Pika?”

“Yes, a proper name,” Edelgard repeats. “I was reading the book Red gave me, and it said that ‘Pikachu’ was your species name. It seems a bit silly to call you that now.”

“Pika-pi!” Pikachu chirps in agreement. 

“I’m glad you see it my way,” Edelgard smiles. “Now, I just have to come up with a good name.”

The smile quickly fades from her face as she approaches the Council Room, shifting into her role as the ruler of United Fodlan. Hubert is standing outside of the doors, waiting for her. 

“Are you sure that it can understand you?” Hubert sighs as the duo stops in front of him. 

“Yes, he does, Hubert,” Edelgard insists. She knows Pikachu understands her, but maybe not the content of some of her words. She’s gotten into the habit of proofing documents by reading them to him. She continues, “Are they ready?”

“The Council is waiting for you, Your Majesty,” Hubert confirms. He shoots a glare towards Pikachu, “He just needs to be put away.”

Pikachu sits up and crosses his arms, huffing, “Pika-pikachu.” 

“You could say it more politely, Hubert,” Edelgard points out. 

“It’s a r-” Hubert pauses, watching Pikachu’s cheeks spark with electricity. He really does not like to be called a rat. Hubert sighs, “I’ll try to do so in the future, Your Majesty.”

“Good,” Edelgard nods. She pulls out the Pokéball, “Alright Pikachu, time to go back into the ball.” 

She opens it, but Pikachu doesn’t go in. Instead, he pouts and huffs, “Pika-pika.”

Edelgard frowns, “I have a Council to attend. I don’t have time for this.”

“Pika-pika-pi,” Pikachu continues.

She really wishes she knew what he was saying, and Hubert isn’t helping. 

“Listen to Her Majesty,” Hubert threatens. “Now.” 

Pikachu sticks out his tongue at him. 

“Why you rude, little yellow-” Hubert growls. 

Edelgard puts a hand on his chest, “Hubert, we don’t have time for that either.”

Hubert clears his throat, “Of course, Lady Edelgard.”

She turns back to Pikachu and sighs, “I won’t fight with you now, but I expect you to listen to me in the future. You can come into Council but you must remain out of sight and be quiet. Do you understand?”

Pikachu nods his head, “Pika!”

Hubert gives her a look, so she levels a glare back, “Hubert. Let us enter.”

He just nods, sends a glare towards Pikachu, and opens the door. He announces, “Presenting Her Majesty, Emperor Edelgard von Hresvelg.” 

The Council members bow as she walks towards her throne. They're all so distracted by her that they don’t notice a yellow creature sneak into the room just before the door slams shut behind Hubert. However, she watches Pikachu dash around the edge of the room. As she sits down, no one comments on seeing a yellow blur, so Pikachu remained well out of sight. 

Council proceeds as it usually does. Edelgard pays attention to every single piece of inane dribble that falls out of every member’s mouths. It seems to go on for hours. 

Then, disaster strikes. 

An assassin appears in a puff of black smoke at the center of the room. A spell is already prepared and aimed at Edelgard. Neither she nor Hubert can move fast enough to stop him, but-

“Pika-CHUUUUU!” 

The assassin’s spell fizzles out as he’s engulfed in lightning. He falls to the floor as Pikachu jumps out from behind the curtains. Pikachu shocks the assassin one more, as everyone watches in shock, for good measure. 

“Uh . . . what?” one of the Lords manages to mutter. 

Hubert moves first, pinning the assassin's hands behind his back despite him being down for the count. Hubert hisses, “Those Who Slither are getting more brazen in their efforts.”

Pikachu, happy with his work, bounds up to Edelgard, “Pika-pi!”

She leans down to pet his head, “Good job, Pikachu.”

“Your Majesty,” a Lady clears her throat. “What is that yellow creature?”

“This is a Pikachu,” Edelgard says. “He is my companion. I will not be answering any questions about him at this time, seeing as he just foiled an attempt against my life.”

“Of course, Your Majesty,” the Lady coughs. 

“Marquis Vestra, take this reprobate in for questioning,” Edelgard begins. “As for the rest of you, Council is dismissed. We will be talking about actions we will need to take against our hidden enemy tomorrow.”

The lords and ladies bow to her before leaving. Hubert drags the unconscious assassin out of the council room, leaving Edelgard alone with Pikachu. 

She leans down to be closer to Pikachu, “You save my life, thank-you.”

Pikachu nuzzles into her leg, “Pi-pika-pi!”

“An action like that deserves recognition,” Edelgard continues. “I should give you an award.”

“Pika!” Pikachu lights up. 

“Of course, you'll need a name first,” Edelgard begins. “Something noble, befitting of a knight . . . how about . . . Charles?”

Pikachu nods, seeming to agree with her choice.

“Then it’s settled,” Edelgard smiles. “Sir Charles the Pikachu.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment if you'd like and have a good day!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank-you for reading! If you enjoyed this, leave a comment below! Also, there will be a second (albeit shorter) chapter next week so keep an eye out for that! Have a good day and stay safe!


End file.
